Brown Eyes meet Green
by R4gz
Summary: Faberry! AU! Rachel gets dragged to a music festival she doesn't want to go to. while there, she meets a pink haired woman...r/r


The late afternoon sun shined down harshly, casting long shadows from trees and buildings. Crappy music, at least that's what I thought it sounded like, played from the stage that everyone but me was looking at. I was to busy trying to find my two friends that dragged me here in the first place, saying I needed to get out more and that this "Indie Music Festival" was just the thing for me. Yet, so far, they were wrong. I listened to Swing, Jazz, Classical music and the like. I have yet to hear anything that sounded like something I would enjoy, which is why they probably left me alone. Knowing that I would rant on and on about the crappy music and the heat, so they just left to go make out who knows were and left me alone. Some crappy friends if you asked me, dragging me here when they knew I wouldn't enjoy it. And leaving, when they knew they should listen to my rants.

I pushed my way through the near zombie like crowd, all of them hopping to the beat of the drums and bass. I felt like a ping pong ball as I was bounced around, my brunette hair flying everywhere. I mean honestly, have these people no manners? Add in the fact that I was a small woman, yes I knew my height and have heard every short joke in the book, and people didn't even seem to notice me. It was smelly. I was hot. I just wanted to get out of the overbearing crowd. A few ass gropes and a beer spill on my flannel shirt, I was finally free. I stretched my hand, bruised from punching the third guy that had groped my ass.

I sighed in relief, then looked around to see if I could catch the familiar blonde and brunette of my two best friends. No such luck, which meant I was stuck here. I didn't have my drivers license yet, so my best friends drove me. So, I had to find something to fulfill my time until they stopped acting like idiots. I spotted a less crowded area underneath a massive tree, and made my way over there as the current band left stage for the next one to play. I pulled my hair into a lose pony tail as a debated what to do with my shirt, staring at the beer stain that mocked me. It smelled, and the wetness felt weird against my skin. Looking over my shoulder at the crowd that was going nuts, glancing at the people with no shirts on that _shouldn't_ have taken there shirts off in the first place, I shrug. "What the hell." I tell myself, taking off my flannel and tying it around my waist. I was now left in my black bra, which I had just bought the day prior and so was fairly new and not bad looking.

I went and sat down at the base of the tree, overlooking the entire festival. I plucked a few strands of grass and watched them fall into the wind as I tried to enjoy the music that was playing. But, I really and honestly couldn't. What possessed Brittany and Santana to think I would enjoy this? I would have to ask them about that when they stopped sucking each others faces and finally decided to take me home. So, hating the music and wishing my friends hell, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I allowed the wind to lull me to sleep.

By the time my eyes awoke, the sky was two shades darker. I looked towards the stage and saw that the crowd has seemed to mellow out a bit, not hopping up and down like a bunch of idiots like they have been before. That was probably due to the band, which I forget the name of but swore was Youtube famous or something. I hopped up and dusted off my pants, glancing around to see if I could find my two friends when I spot a raging fire. It's then that I notice a chill up my spine, the sun now lower and behind clouds. I rubbed my arms and started towards the fire, watching as three guys kept on adding stuff to it and stumbling around. They were clearly drunk, and I didn't really feel like trying to fight them off. So, I just decided to stop right at the edge were I could feel the heat on my skin.

That's when I saw her. She was on the opposite side of the fire and was much more closer to it then I was. The fire danced colors of red and orange across her face. She had shorty, shaggy pink hair and fair skin. A simple black choker called her throat home and she had on a tie dye tank top and skin tight jeans. Her feet were bare as she danced near the fire, to the beat of the awful music that the band was playing. She looked like freedom, dancing with her eyes closed.

I blush as my eyes roam over her visible skin, taking in tattoo sleeve on her right arm and a lone one on her left. This pink haired girl, whom I don't know the name of, has my heart pounding against my rib cage. She opens her eyes as she tosses her head, and our eyes meet. My deep brown clash with her forest green. She threw me a small smirk, and I swore she knew of my roaming eyes and desire. I glanced down, my blush even harder then before.

Once the chords of a new song emerge, I glance up to see if those green eyes were still looking at me. Sadly, they weren't. They were once more closed as the body danced some more. For some reason, I felt sad and depressed. Like she was a siren of some sort and I had failed to head her call.

I turned around, aiming to go and find Santana and Brittany and demand that they bring me home, when I felt hands wrapped around my waist and a mouth on my neck. The mouth plants a kiss, then travels towards my ear. "Hi." The voice says. Nothing to cheesy nor complex. Just a simple hi. Yet, that hi oozed sexuality. It was husky and feminine. It made my knees weak and my core ache. The hands turn me around, and brown eyes meet green once more. "Hi." I gasp back, the woman's face a breath from mine. I lick my lips and swear hers turn into a smirk.

She turns around and pulls me towards the fire, and i'm all to willing to allow her to lead.

Now that i'm closer to the fire, the heat washes over my body as this woman dances to her own tune now. Not following the bands beat, but something only she could hear. She lets go of my hand and frown at the lose of contact, but her eyes urge me to follow her. To allow the invisible beat to wash over me as well so that it's just the two of us.

As people start to crowd around the fire, our eyes never leave one another. She leads while I follow. She playfully raises her hand, ghosting over my face and arms. I just smile and advanced towards her as she moves back. We sway and turn, around and around the fire. Now and then our faces invade one another. Daring the other to make the first move, but enjoying the game that was being played. I was lost in the face of this creature that I didn't even know the name of, yet enjoyed the mystery of it.

The last chord of the last band came to an end, and the crowd clapped and whistled loudly. Yet, I could care less. Me and this pink haired woman just stared at one another. "Kiss!" I heard someone yell, which made another yell that word then another.

This woman cocked a perfect eyebrow at me and took a step towards my person. My whole body was on alert, ready and willing for those lips to join mine. Just as my eyes fluttered shut, that's when I felt lips mesh with mine. She tasted like apples and sweet, sweet release. Our tongues met and I drowned in her taste, the cheers and claps from the crowd becoming silent.

Her arms snake around my waist and draw me as close as was humanly possible, and all I could think of was forgetting about stupid Santana and Brittany.

* * *

 **so, what ya think? r/r**

 **in case some didn't catch it or is confused...this was told in Rachel's POV and the pink haired girl is Quinn. Just picture this as AU =p**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
